Currently, a wireless terminal generally achieves surfing the web by a computer, and in a general case it achieves surfing the web by inserting directly into a certain communication interface of the computer and by software in the Personal Computer (PC) side. The characteristics of this surfing mode are: the terminal cannot move the location thereof, and if it is desirable to move the terminal, the computer must be moved together with the terminal, and moreover, when the computer (especially the lap-top computer) works, it will generate the electromagnetic interference on the wireless terminal, and the display screen and the motherboard thereof all have an influence on the radio frequency antenna of the wireless terminal, which have a relatively strong interference and weakening effect on a wireless signal, severely, resulting in that the signals of a base station will not be received by the terminal. The communication rate for surfing by the terminal is affected greatly, so that the customers cannot stand. On the other hand, because the area of the Print Circuit Board (PCB) of the terminal itself is limited, it is determined that the antenna thereof being made into a high-gain antenna is very difficult. The gain of terminal antenna restricts the performance of the terminal receiving signals and transmitting signals in the conventional art.